


Kiss And Tell

by lostangelkira



Series: Supernatural Femslash [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Fisting, Fun, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex, Tongue Fucking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Ellen decides to go visit Mary to help with baby Adam. John's out on a Hunt in California, Sam, Dean and Jo's dad having went with him. It's a school night, though. So, Ellen decides to have one of Dean's friends, Jody, babysit. What happens...is an unexpected surprise to Jo.(Set 8 months after Reflections. Jo is 12, Jody is 16.)Square Fill: Tongue Fucking
Relationships: Ellen Harvelle/Jo Harvelle, Jo Harvelle/Jody Mills
Series: Supernatural Femslash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



-Jo-

Jo whined a little when the doorbell sounded through the room. She pulled back from kissing her mother, straddling her lap. Ellen had her hands on her hips. She chuckled softly, kissing Jo's forehead as she eased her back onto the couch.

“Can't I go with you to help with Auntie Mary and Adam?” she pleaded. “Please?”

“I'm sorry, Jo,” she sighed. “It's Sunday and it's a school night. And you have homework to finish.”

“You just want to play with Auntie Mary all by yourself,” Jo pouted.

“And there's nothing wrong with wanting a little time to just us,” Ellen told her. “You, young lady...need to learn some self-control.”

“I'm sorry,” she sighed. “I...I just like feeling good. And making you and Aunt Mary feel good.”

Ellen smiled, giving her a pat on the head before going to answer the door. That would be the babysitter. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to stay home by herself. No doubt she got Mrs. Jackson from down the street to watch her. The old woman was nice...but boring. Jo eased down onto the floor, pulling the coffee table close and getting her books out.

She looked up when she heard someone come in the living room. Her cheeks flushed as her mom led Jody Mills, one of Dean's classmates inside. Jo had seen her in passing on the bus or saw her walking home from school on the warmer days of the year. Jody was a bit of a tomboy; dressing in jeans and simple t-shirts, sometimes with a flannel over shirt and sneakers on her feet. But she had impressive curves, plush lips she was dying to kiss. The last couple of months...she'd been crushing hard on her. Made what she felt for some the boys in her classes trivial. Jo quickly fixed her eyes on her books when Jody looked over at her.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to sit on such short notice, Jody,” Ellen said. “My sister needs a little help with her newest baby. John took Sam and Dean on a Hunt out in California. My husband went along for some extra cash as well.”

“Always happy to help, Mrs. Harvelle,” she said with a smile. “Anything I need to know?”

“It's 4 already,” Ellen told her. “I've got a lasagna in the fridge. Instructions on cooking it are on the front of the fridge, I'd say cook it around 6, 6:30. Make sure Jo finishes her homework and gets a bath or shower before bed. Bedtime is 10, no later. I should be back around then, but I may have to stay overnight. And I plan to pay for that, if needed. I'll be going now. Be good for Jody, Jo! And have fun!”

“Bye, mom!” Jo called, not looking up from her notebook.

Jody sat by her, looking over her shoulder at the book she had open. They spent the next hour with the TV playing some game show while Jo finished her homework. Jody even was nice enough to help her with some of the tougher questions and problems. Any time she leaned over to help, Jo’s eyes locked onto Jody’s lips. They were full…looked soft. Glossy with what smelled like strawberry lip gloss. She wanted to kiss her sooo bad. But kids her age didn’t do that kind of thing. She didn’t want Jody to freak out.

“I’m wearing lip gloss,” Jody said with a chuckle. “I see you staring at me. Trying to figure out why my lips are so shiny?”

Jo blushed, focusing back on her homework. Ten minutes later and she was done. Jody helped her pack her stuff back up. Jo took her bag and put it by the door. When she came back in the living room, Jody was putting on a movie. Friday the 13th. Cool. She paused the movie and headed for the kitchen.

“Get comfy, Jo!” she called. “I’ll just be a minute!”

Jo did as she asked, settling into the center of the couch. Jody came back five minutes later, handing her a small bowl of ice cream.

“Dessert before dinner?” Jo asked, a little apprehensive.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Jody said with a wink. 

Jo grinned and took the bowl. Jody sat on her left, pulling her over to cuddle next to her. They sat quietly, enjoying the treat and the movie. Jo kept sneaking glances at Jody, getting caught a couple of times. Jody simply winked at her. When they were done with the ice cream, Jody set the bowls on the end table next to her. Jo got a little worried when Jody stared at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You’ve got a little…,” Jody replied, pointing at her face.

Jo licked the right corner of her mouth. “Did I get it?”

Jody chuckled. “Not quite.” Here, let me.”

Jo watched carefully as she reached out and swiped her thumb across the left side of her mouth. She pulled her hand back and sucked the cream off her thumb. Jo swallowed hard, feeling herself get hot just watching that simple little move. Jody smiled a little, turning to sit with her back against the couch arm. She’d spread her legs, pulling Jo right up against her body. Jo blushed heavily as they settled in to continue watching the movie. Jo eased a hand between her legs, rubbing to get a bit of friction. She was so damn wet right now…

“You ok, Jo?” Jody asked her. “You’re a bit squirmy.”

“I’m fine,” she replied, pulling her hand out from between her legs.

Jody eased her arms around Jo’s waist, holding her close. Damn. No chance of a little…relief until she went to bed. Maybe after the movie…she could sneak away upstairs. As her mind drifted to what she could be doing in her room, she felt Jody move again. Jo pretended she didn’t notice how her hand drifted to her knee and squeezed gently. She tensed a little when she felt Jody’s lips on the back of her neck, her nose rubbing against her hairline. Jody did it again, the heat from the kiss making Jo rub her thighs together. Jody moved a little, kissing a sensitive spot just behind her ear.

“Jody,” Jo whined as the teenager nipped at her earlobe.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jody asked, the hand on her knee sliding down to the inside of her thigh.

“No,” Jo gasped, her hips bucking when Jody slid her hand further in, cupping her crotch.

She moaned softly when Jody’s kisses grew more insistent, her hand rubbing at her hard. Jo turned in her hold, kissing her mouth. Jody hums in approval, slipping her tongue in. Jo moaned into her mouth, giving as much as she was getting. When the older girl moved, Jo clung to her, rubbing herself against Jody.

“Fuck, girl,” Jody panted, breaking the kiss. “You’re soaked.”

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you,” Jo managed to reply before capturing her lips again.

Jody put a hand on the back of her head, running her fingers through her hair, her other arm around her waist. They stayed that way for a little while, the movie credits playing. Taking a break to breathe, Jody flips the TV off and puts her arms around Jo’s waist. Holding her tight, she stands up. Jo squeaks in surprise, clinging to Jody as she takes her upstairs. Jody started kissing her again once they’d reached her room. She opened the door and went inside. When Jody sat her on her bed, she pulled back a bit. Jo noticed she looked a little nervous.

“Are…you sure?” Jody asked.

Jo answered by kissing her hard, pulling at Jody’s shirts. Jody stripped her shirts and bra off quickly. Jo stripped hers off while she was doing that. She kissed her again, getting Jody’s jeans undone and her hand down the front of them. Jody cursed, her hips moving towards her. Jo smiled a little when Jody leaned over to start pulling at her pants. She was glad she had decided not to wear underwear. Lying flat on her mattress, Jody managed to strip Jody’s pants and panties off. The teen had to climb up on the bed to get her pants past her knees. Her knees were on either side of her head. Jo grinned. Grabbing hold of Jody’s thighs, she pulled her pussy down onto her face and licked right up into her.

“Jo! Oh! Oh…yes…,” Jody gasped as she pulled her pants from her ankles. “Fuck…just like that, baby.”

She smiled against her slippery flesh, using her fingers to pinch and stroke her clit. Jo eased back a bit, lightly teasing her.

“Please, Jo…go back to deeper,” Jody pleaded. She moved her hips against her face, trying to get more out of her.

“Don’t I deserve a little attention, Jody?” Jo asked, spreading her legs a little more. “You are supposed to be looking after me, right?”

“You’re…you’re right,” Jody finally groaned out.

She eased down over her body, curling her upper body in a bit to accommodate for the difference in height. Jo gasped, then moaned loudly as Jody’s tongue flicked against her sensitive skin before dipping in, fucking into her hard and fast.

“That feels so good, Jody,” she said, rolling her hips against her face. “Don’t worry…I’ll take care of you too.”

Jody groaned as Jo slipped her tongue deep in her pussy again, rubbing her chin against her clit. Jody tasted sweeter than her mom or her aunt…it was amazing. And Jody’s tongue in her pussy had her going wild. The faster Jody fucked her, the more enthusiastic she went down on the older girl. Jo tugged Jody’s hips back just a little bit, letting her get her mouth on her clit. Jody screamed into her pussy as Jo slid first two, then three fingers deep into her, stroking them in fast and hard. Once she found her g spot, Jo massaged it roughly, working a fourth finger in. Jody rode her hand harder. When Jo sucked at her clit even harder and eased the rest of her hand inside Jody, Jody was done. She moaned Jo’s name, as she bucked on top of her, Jo’s fist getting squeezed in a lovely rhythm that had Jo coming for her babysitter a minute later. Jody kept her tongue moving until Jo was too sensitive to continue.

Once she got her hand free, Jody rolled off of her, lying right next to her on her bed. She managed to sit up and stretch a little.

“Damn, Jo,” she panted. “How the hell are you this good? I’ve been with a few other girls my age and none of them were that…skilled.”

“Don’t say anything to my mom or dad,” Jo said quickly. “But…I’ve seen porn. They don’t scramble the cable channels and I was up late one night. I…really enjoyed some of it. I sneak down every once and a while, watch it a really low volume or on mute, in case they get up at night.”

“And if you don’t want me telling, then you won’t mention this to anybody, right?” Jody asked her. “I’d hate to see you grounded.”

“Not a problem,” Jo said, giving her a wink. Jody smiled and gave her another kiss.

-4 hours later-

“I’m back!” Ellen called out as she came in. “Everybody still alive in here?”

“We’re good, mom,” Jo replied with a laugh, her mother coming around the corner to find her and Jody curled up on the couch, watching Footloose. “How’s Auntie Mary and Adam?”

“They’re doing very well,” Ellen told her. “So, Jody…this little monster give you any trouble?”

“None, Mrs. Harvelle,” Jody answered. “She’s been…amazing. Best kid I’ve ever watched. I’d be happy to do it again. Anytime.”

“Perfect!” Ellen said with a smile. “Our next-door neighbor is getting a little too old to keep up with Jo or any of the other kids in the neighborhood. I’ll keep your number on the fridge for when we need a sitter, if that’s ok with you.”

“Sounds awesome, Mrs. Harvelle,” Jody said, giving Jo a quick hug and a kiss on top of her head before taking the money Ellen was handing to her.

When her mother turned her back to Jody, Jody gave her wink and blew her a kiss before leaving. Ellen sat next to her on the couch, pulling her close.

“Did you have fun with Jody?” Ellen asked.

Her mother pulled her in for a quick kiss. She pulled back suddenly, a little surprised. Jo blushed, making her mom laugh.

“Really? You seduced your babysitter?” Ellen asked her, taking her hand and getting back up to go upstairs.

“She came onto me!” Jo whined. “I promise! I know better than to start something like that myself.”

“Was she any good?” Ellen asked.

Jo nodded, pulling out the box of toys Ellen kept under her bed. “She was great. And she tastes even better. Momma, are you going to bend me over tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask, love,” she chuckled.

The End


End file.
